


Geɴderвeɴт Ereмιɴ'ѕ | Ereɴ X Arмιɴ|

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of genderbent Eremin one-shots, I do have another fic in progress of their cannon genders but that will be posted at a later date. </p><p>All types of gender will be included in this, depending if i get ideas for them and such.<br/>[I'm not very good at summaries sorry-]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything to see you smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff, fluff and more fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finds herself falling in love with Eren even more, as he is more than willing to help her in her time of need.

A loud groan echoed throughout the small apartment and startled Eren with in an instant, he put his cup on the kitchen bench and walked down the hall to his shared bedroom where he thought his girlfriend was sleeping.

Eren found the blonde curled up in a ball holding her stomach and whimpering at sight of the small red stain on the sheets. She looked up and noticed him, face draining more of color then it already has.

" E-eren i-- " Armin began but was cut off by a sweet kiss from said male.

" Shhh it's okay, I'll change the sheet's. It's not your fault, it happens " Eren spoke softly, a sweet smile gracing his lips.

" Your too good for me " Armin smiled and held her stomach, she slid off the bed and watched Eren keep true to his word and re-placed the sheet's.

" Nah, your to good for anyone, even me " This was a common thing between the pair, they always complimented each other and disagreed with the other on who was better or more cute. But that was factor that only held them together more, an affection for one another stronger than most couple's out there.

Armin walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, disgusting, she thought. Her blonde hair stuck to her face and neck, her eyes had large bags under them and oh so curiosity oh female biology, she felt a horrible pain in her abdomen.

Retching up into the bathroom cabinet, she searched around for supplies to use in her time of need. She had pills but lacked any pads or tampons, frowning her brows she checked the other cabinet and still found none of these items.

" Eren! " Armin called, said brunette appeared seconds later, having changed the sheets and put the other ones in the washing.

" Yeah? "

" I'm out of pads and tampons, could you please go to the store and get me some? " she asked with pleading look, Eren smiled and nodded.

" Sure, anything for my love " he ruffled her hair and then pulled his hand away " Ew, sweaty.. " he wiped his hand off with a towel and watched as Armin gave him a sort of 'yeah, I noticed' sarcasm look. He chuckled at her sassy side,.

Yes, Armin had quite the sass but it was never seen much, only on her period or whenever she was really sick of your shit for whatever you had done. It was quite different from her usual timid nature and Eren gave her the name, 'Queen of Sass' whenever she was sassy.

There was actually a time where Armin cussed out at a woman flirting with Eren, to which Eren had to physically remove her. But it worked in Armin's favour as that night she was surely reminded that Eren was indeed her lover.

" l be back soon " Eren kissed her nose.

" Thank you, in the meantime. I'm going to have a shower " she said as she went over and turned on the water, just as Eren left.

*~*~*~*

It wasn't very long until Eren found himself walking down the women's beauty isle, the various products placed on the shelves neatly, in all honesty he had no idea what the brand of the particular product was called, he didn't need to. Working off memory he spotted the familiar black with rainbow coloured dots packeting, he picked it up and dropped it into the basket along with tampons.

He skilfully weaved past people as he made his way the sweets isle, his turquoise eyes scanning over the section of chocolate, looking for plain milk. As much as Armin didn't admit it, she was craving chocolate. She also preferred plain milk when on her period, flavoured ones just made her feel queasy in the stomach. After getting her chocolate and picking up a bar of caramel chocolate for himself, Eren did shopping for dinner then set off home.

*~*~*~*

Upon arriving home he heard Armin cussing out at the TV at some random drama show she started to watch to pass the time. He packed away the food products apart from the chocolate and walked over to her.

" You little bitch! Piece of shit how could you do that to her!? " she continued to cuss and let out her frustrations at the TV.

Eren signed and placed the objects he was holding onto the table before he caught her hands and intertwined their fingers, resting his forehead on hers he looked into her deep ocean blue eyes that worked with his turquoise ones that also looked sea green.

" Shhhhhh love, calm down, love " he hushed in a soft and calming tone, the effects already starting to work on Armin as she closed her eyes and calmed her breathing. Once she opened then again, he asked; " Have you calmed down? " she nodded.

Eren let go of one hand and picked up the requested item " I got you your pads "

" Oh my god, thank you, your a life saver! " She kissed his nose and let go of his other hand, skipping off to the bathroom, regretting the skipping when she got there.

Eren sat in the couch and waited for his love to finish up her womanly stuff, once she was done, she walked back out and saw Eren holding up a block of chocolate. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered at the sight of the block, she swiftly composed herself and looked at him.

" I got you plain chocolate, just like you wanted "

" I never said-- "

" Love, I know you too well "

" Alright fine, bitch, gimmie " Armin made grabby hands as walked over. She sat herself on Eren's lap and ate some while he braided her hair.

" Is there anything else I can get for you, my queen of sass? "

She huffed in response " Cuddle me, all day "

" Of course " he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her small form, successfully taking the remote and changing the channel. He left it on the kids channel while a Disney movie was playing, he and Armin were massive Disney fans. They had all the movies and would sing along to the songs as the film played.

*~*~*~*

Armin was sobbing when Bambi's mother was sadly killed. Eren held her close and soothingly rubbed her back, cooing sweet things into her ear. She calmed down afterwards and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie the couple decided to have a good long nap for the day, Eren stripped down to his boxers but still left on his socks. Armin was already wearing her light blue night gown that went to her mid thigh. She lay down next to Eren and snuggled close to him, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

Eren smiled down at her and closed his eyes as well, allowing sleep to take over as he lay next to his lover.


	2. Make up? I'm down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin decided to give a makeover to her boyfriend, the results are fabulous with some great laughs and new memories.

A trembling hand came to Eren's eyes lid, nearly poking his eye rather than his eye lid. Holding a liquid eye liner pen, Armin couldn't control her fits if giggles and excitement as her boyfriend had agreed to let her put make up on him. She had already applied a little bit if eye shadow to him but she was having trouble holding in her laughter at the thought of him wearing neon pink lipstick.

" Arminnnn " Eren groaned but couldn't hold in his own chuckle " Your hand keeps trembling, if your gonna put make up on me you have to do it right. I wanna be beautiful " he said playfully with a small grin on his face.

" sorry, sorry " she leaned back in and puffed her cheeks to stop her giggling, but it only made Eren giggle at how cute her puffy cheeks looked. " Ereeennnn now your giggling " Armin groaned playfully.

" Your the one puffing your cheeks out like that, how can I not laugh? Its cute " he poked her cheeks with a wide grin on his face. Armin's cheeks tinted red and she huffed, lightly smacking his hands away.

" Can we just please both stop giggling and get this done? "

" Kay "

After a few minutes the couple finally got somewhere with the make over, Armin carefully applied the eye linger in a winged style and then put it away. Next she added mascara to his eyelashes, making them curved and long, putting that away she got out a nice neon pink lip stick. She never wore it herself, it was a gift from friends but she didn't like the colour, so she figured why not put it on her boyfriend?

Eren stayed still, eyes closed, trusting his girlfriend not to get anything in his eyes or take any sneak photos without his permission. Is she was happy, he was happy, that's how it worked out for him. He would do anything to see her happy and smiling, he was pretty sure it was also vice versa in Armin's case.

" Eren, you look beautiful, can I please take a picture? "

" No way, not happing "

" I won't show anyone, it'll be for our eyes only, pleaseeee? "

" Nooooo I don't wanna, ... Yet "

Armin grinned and kept adding blush to his cheeks, once she was done she picked up a pink party wig. She put it onto his head and covered up all of the soft brunette hair, tucking it under the wig, making it look like it wasn't there.

Eren got up and looked in the mirror " oh my..... I'M FABULOUS " Eren posed, Armin broke out into fits of giggles.

" Y-yes you .. Are " she said in between them, she held her stomach and bent over. Eren strutted down the hall way like it was a cat walk. Armin held up her camera and Eren nodded " Work it baby " Armin laughed and took a few photos. Eren posed and laughed with her.

Once all he photos are done and they've shared a fee light kisses, Eren grins and holds up the make up bag. " Your turn "

Armin freezes and takes a step back " W-what no... "

" Yes " he walks over. Armin starts to run around the apartment, Eren laughing and chasing her. " Its only fair love " he laughed.

Armin couldn't help but grin and run " N-no! You don't know how to use makeup! "

" I can learn " Eren is quickly catching up to her. Armin laughed as his arms wrapped around her waist and she was being lifted into the air.

She laughed but still squirmed and protested " N-no! stop! "

" Nevvvaaaa " Eren grinned put her on the couch and then sat on her lap, successfully holding her from escaping " Imma make you bootyful! "

Armin squirms until she sighs and accepts her fate " Fine " she acted like she didn't like this but hell yes she did. Eren leans in and pecks her lips before getting to work with the make over.

She settles her arms around his waist and the small make up bag is placed in between them. She looks at her boyfriend and he just grins when getting the mascara and carefully applies it to her eyelashes, actually doing pretty well for his first time using this. Next he gets the neon pink lipstick and adds it onto her lips, he doesn't do a very good job but Armin doesn't mind.

Armin squeaks when Eren gets the liquid eyeliner and draws shapes on her cheek, a small star and a smiley face.

" Eren that's not how you use eye liner-- "

" Shhhhh, I do what I want "

Armin rolls her eyes, her sass queen side showing a little. She glares as he grins and draws a curvy muststash under her nose. " Eren.. " she spoke in a warning tone, he giggled.

Last but not least Eren got the eye shadow, but an idea popped in his head for where to put it. He smirked ,rubbing some on his thumb and with his other hand he held Armin's bangs out of the way. Speaking in a hushed whisper he smeared it across her forehead and spoke " Simbaaa.. "

" Oh my god did you just---"

" Yes "

Armin started to laugh and Eren grinned at his beautiful girlfriend. " Alright, I think that's enough playing with make up for today " Eren got off her lap and both went to the bathroom.

After washing their faces, the couple sat down and watched The Lion King for the rest of the day, singing along to all the songs like the dorks they were.

The dorks in a never ending love.


End file.
